SOULMATE : Let The Fate Lead Us
by Dhyun628
Summary: Memiliki takdir tertulis tidak memudahkan Daehyun untuk menemukan sang Soulmate.. Apalagi jika ternyata sebagian kekuatannya menghilang saat sang pasangan terlahir... Daehyun/Youngjae/Daejae/Jaebum/Banghim/Jonglo/Yunjae/Vampire/Werewolf/yaoi/bxb/BAP/Got7
1. Prolog

**SOULMATE**

 **Let The Fate Lead Us**

...

Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Joonkyu (Myname)

Jaebum (Got7)

Krystal (Fx)

Sehun (Exo)

Naeun (Apink)

The other will appear according to the story!

Fantasy – Romance – Hurt comfort - Yaoi

...

-Happy Reading-

...

 **Prolog**

Memiliki takdir tertulis untuknya dan sang _Soulmate_ tidaklah membuat Daehyun sang _Pure Blood_ bangsawan bisa dengan mudah bisa menemukan sang pasangan. Apalagi jika kekuatan terbesar Daehyun terkunci bersamaan dengan kelahiran sang _Soulmate_ membuat dirinya harus segera mencari pasangannya

...

"Kekuatan pangeran akan sempurna jika bertemu dengan sang _soulmate_. Itu yang ada dalam ramalan"

"Gelap. Kami tidak bisa melihat siapa _soulmate_ Daehyun"

"Aku harus segera mencarinya"

"Cari _Soulmate_ -mu karena keinginan hatimu bukan karena kekuatanmu saja"

"Ikutlah dengan kami ke seoul oppa. Ramalan itu tidak tertulis jika soulmatemu adalah vampire juga dia bisa saja werewolf ataupun manusia"

"Jangan mendekati namja itu dia terlihat berbahaya"

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak takut padaku?"

"Jika kau memang berniat membunuhku mungkin 14 tahun lalu kau sudah melakukannya"

"Jauhi Youngjae"

"Namja itu selalu membawa aura negative disekitarnya"

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Jaebum-ah? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyukai jika aku dekat dengan Daehyun?"

"Kenapa wangi darahmu sangat manis dan aku juga tidak bisa melihat apapun dalam pikiranmu Youngjae-ah?"

"Kenapa tatapan matamu selalu memikatku Daehyun?"

.

.

.

 **COMING SOON**

.

Ff fantasy pertama author.. ff ini nantinya akan menjadi pengganti **BOSS** yang minggu depan akan segera tamat!

Don't forget support our lovely leader Bang Yongguk – Hikikomori

RnR juseyo 3


	2. Chapter 1

**SOULMATE**

 **Let The Fate Lead Us**

...

Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Fantasy – Romance – Hurt comfort - Yaoi

...

-Banyak Typo-

-Happy Reading-

...

 _ **Kerajaan Moroi – 1692**_

Di sebuah kerajaan di pedalaman hutan perbatasan Seoul terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan vampire cantik yang berada di ranjang kamarnya dia terus merintih kesakitan karena bayi yang di kandungannya sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar, keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari dahinya saat bayi berusaha merobek perutnya

"AKHH Yunho ini sakit sekali" teriak vampire itu, dia terus merintik kesakitan sambil meremas tangan suaminya

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho pada para tabib yang ada disana

"Maaf Yang mulia. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun kekuatan bayi anda terlalu besar" ujar tabib tersebut

"Usaha mereka tidak akan ada gunanya" Yunho menoleh ke arah vampire yang baru saja datang, dia Shim Changmin adalah sahabat dari Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah dianggap adik oleh mereka

"Kekuatakan dari bayi kalian tidak akan mempan dengan segala usaha yang akan para tabib ini lakukan" kata Changmin membantu para tabib menjelaskannya

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya, seorang bayi mencoba merobek perut ibunya saat akan melahirkan. Dia terlalu kuat Changmin-ah" panik Yunho

"Aku tahu hyung tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan hyung" pasrah Changmin

Yunho menutup matanya dia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menenangkan istrinya itu "Jaejoong sayang, kau harus kuat tahan sedikit lagi putra kita akan segera keluar" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dia sudah tau jika akan sesakit ini karena anaknya ini akan mewarisi kekuatan sang ayah yang seorang raja vampire klan murni Moroi

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "AKKKHHHH" teriak Jaejoong saat anaknya berhasil keluar

 _Oeekk..oeekk..oeekk.._

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar nyaring dari kamar itu, bahkan hampir satu kerajaan dapat mendengar suara tangisan putra mahkota yang terlahir

"Tepat saat _Full Moon_ " gumam Changmin saat melihat langit lalu kembali menatap bayi di gendongan tabib

"Hyung berikan darahmu pada Jaejoong hyung, agar luka di perutnya bisa tertutup lagi"

Yunho segera melakukan apa yang Changmin katakan, dia membelah telapak tangannya dan mengarahkan darahnya menetes pada mulut Jaejoong secara perlahan luka lebar di perut vampire cantik itu tertutup dan tubuhnya kembali sehat seperti semula. Hal ini wajar terjadi darah para _Soulmate_ yang terpilih memang bisa dengan cepat menyembuhkan dengan cepat

2 menit kemudian Yunho membantu Jaejoong duduk saat istrinya itu sudah terlihat pulih lagi seperti semula, istrinya langsung menggendong putranya

"Dia sangat tampan sepertimu yeobo" kata Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala putranya "Tentu saja Boo"

"Siapa nama pangeran mahkota ini Yang mulia?" tanya seorang tabib

"Namanya Jung Daehyun" ujar Yunho dengan penuh senyuman

"Welcome My Prince" ucap Jaejoong lalu mencium kedua pipi anaknya

...

Di suatu rumah besar di perbukitan dua orang pasangan suami istri sedang merasa tegang karena mendengar kelahiran putra mahkota dari Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Apa kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yeobo? Anak itu sudah terlahir dan kita akan semakin sulit mendapakan tahta klan Moroi" marahnya pada sang suami

"Tenanglah Yuri. Kau tahukan tidak akan semudah itu memasuki istana walaupun aku adik Jaejoong" ujar Yesung suami dari Yuri

Yesung adalah adik angkat Jaejoong. Seharusnya vampire klan murni tidak bisa seenaknya mengangkat anak dari darah campuran menjadi keluarga mereka, tapi karena kebaikan dari ayah Jaejoong yang tidak tega melihat Yesung yang yatim karena ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya saat perang makanya dia mengangkatnya

Mereka sudah lama mengincar tahta kerajaan Moroi tapi selalu terhalang dengan kekuatan Jaejoong yang selalu tau niat busuk mereka, keduanya bahkan mencoba membunuh anak yang di kandung Jaejoong tapi tidak pernah mempan karena kekuatan bayi itu

"Apapun yang terjadi tahta itu harus menjadi milik kita"

...

...

 _ **302 years later**_

Sang pangeran mahkota itu sedang berlatih dengan para knight untuk melatih kekuatannya agar tidak membahayakan klannya sendiri ataupun manusia, karena beberapa ratus tahun lalu klan mereka berusaha untuk tidak memangsa manusia sejak raja sebelum Yunho di selamatkan oleh seorang manusia akibat perang antar klan terjadi

Daehyun semakin terlihat tampan saat dewasa meskipun sikapnya sangat dingin terhadap sekitar tapi dengan tubuh kekarnya, wajahnya yang menawan, rambutnya yang berwana silver, serta mata biru sapphire yang memikat membuat siapa saja jatuh terpesona olehnya

Sejak mamasuki usianya 14 tahun Daehyun sudah dilatih oleh knight kepercayaan ayahnya, Yunho memperisapkannya karena pada usia itu biasanya kekuatan vampire bangsawan seperti ada dalam diri mereka akan keluar dan sangat susah untuk dikendalikan, seperti Yunho dulu dia bahkan hampir melukai ibunya sendiri saat itu

"Bagaimana perkembangan Daehyun?" tanya Yunho pada salah satu knight kepercayaannya bernama Minsoo, dia yang melatih kekuatan dan mengajarkan berburu pada Daehyun

Minsoo membungkuk saat melihat sang Raja "Tidak ada masalah yang mulia, pangeran sangat mengusai dan lihai menggunakan kekuatannya dan juga dalam perburuan agar tidak membahayakan manusia"

"Baguslah. Tetap awasi anakku" pinta Yunho

"Tentu saja yang mulia"

...

...

Daehyun sedang berjalan di koridor istananya setelah berlatih seperti biasanya tiba-tiba dia merasa badannya lemas, dia berpegangan di dinding kakinya seakan tidak mampu menompang tubuhnya sendiri

 _Bukh_

"Akkk" Daehyun memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit

Joonkyu -sahabat Daehyun- yang kebetulan lewat langsung menghampirinya "Ada apa Daehyun?"

Daehyun hanya menggeleng dia bahkan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, dia menghela nafas pelan dadanya terasa sesak

"Ayo aku antar ke kamarmu" Joonkyu menompang tubuh Daehyun dan membawanya ke kamar dengan langkah cepatnya, dia membantu Daehyun tidur di ranjangnya

"Ada apa dengan Daehyun?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah berada di kamar, vampire cantik itu bisa merasakan jika ada yang tidak beres pada putranya dia langsung menduduki dirinya di samping Daehyun yang sedang kesakitan memegangi kepalanya

"Tidak tahu ibu ratu, tiba-tiba saja Daehyun terjatuh lemas" jawab Joonkyu

"Umma kepalaku sakit sekali" rintih Daehyun, Jaejoong menaruh telapak tangannya mencoba melihat apa yang membuat anaknya kesakitan seperti ini tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun

"Badanmu panas sekali Dae" ujar Jaejoong

"Apa yang terjadi Boo?" tanya Yunho yang datang bersama Krystal -adik Daehyun-, Jaejoong hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab

"AKK SAKIT" teriak Daehyun memegangi kepalanya, badannya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan banyak berkeringat

Jaejoong menangis dadanya ikut berdenyut sakit melihat anaknya berteiak kesakitan "Sabar Daehyun"

"Aku akan memanggil tabib yang mulia" ujar Joonkyu. Tidak berselang lama dia sudah kembali datang bersama tabib

"Joonkyu bawa Krystal keluarlah dulu" pinta Yunho saat melihat putrinya sudah menangis

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Daehyun tabib Kim? Tidak biasanya ini terjadi" tanya Jaejoong

Tabib Kim mendekati ranjang dan memeriksa tubuh Daehyun "Hamba tidak bisa melihat apa yang menyebabkan pangeran seperti ini yang mulia" ujarnya

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong

"Seperti ada yang menutupinya" jawab tabib Kim

"Hyung" panggil Changmin

Mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada vampire itu yang datang dengan pasangannya Yoona "Kalian datang"

"Aku bisa merasakan kegelisahan kalian" jawab Changmin

"Changmin-ah tolong Daehyun" pinta Jaejoong

Changmin mendekati ranjang dan memperhatikan Daehyun "Apa yang kau rasakan Daehyun-ah?"

"Badanku lemas, dadaku dan kepalaku sakit sekali" ujar Daehyun di tengah ringisan sakitnya

"Apa Daehyun terkena sihir atau kutukan?" tanya Yunho

"Tidak mungkin Hyung, kau tahu sendiri jika hal semacam itu tidak akan mempan padanya" sanggah Changmin

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" panik Jaejoong melihat Daehyun terus merintih kasih

"AKKK" teriak Daehyun bersamaan dengan buku ramalan yang di bawa tabib Kim bergerak dan terbuka sendiri dengan tiba-tiba, tubuh Daehyun langsung lemas dan pingsan

"Daehyunie" panggil Jaejoong

"Tidak apa yang mulia, pangeran hanya pingsan" ujar tabib Kim setelah memeriksa Daehyun

" _Soulmate-_ nya telah lahir" ujar Yoona sambil menatap langit membuat mereka terdiam

Changmin ikut menatap ke arah yang di pandang Yoona "Kau melihat sesuatu?" tanyanya, Yoona berbalik dan menatap buku ramalan yang terbuka dengan segera mengambil buku itu dan membacanya

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat rambut silver Daehyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam "Apa yang terjadi dengan putraku? Kenapa rambutnya menjadi hitam?" paniknya

Yoona datang mendekat dan memegang tangan Daehyun, dia menutup matanya untuk melihat sebenarnya terjadi

"Apa yang kau lihat Yoona?" tanya Yunho

"Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan _Soulmate-_ nya yang baru terlahir. Daehyun kehilangan sebagian kekuatannya" jawab Yoona

"Mwo? Apa _soulmate-_ nya menyerap kekuatan Daehyun?" tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak tapi sebagian kekuatannya terkunci bersamaan dengan kelahiran pasangannya dan itu hanya bisa kembalikan jika Daehyun sudah menemukan _Soulmate_ -nya" jawab Changmin setelah membaca buku ramalan yang di pegangnya

"Siapa _soulmate_ -nya? Apa kalian bisa melihatnya" tanya Jaejoong

Yoona menggeleng "Gelap oppa, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa"

"Apa yang tertulis disana?" Yunho menatap Changmin

"Tidak ada hanya gambar _Black Rose_ " jawaban Changmin membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melirik

" _Black Rose?_ Bukankah itu hanya mitos saja?" Jaejoong heran

Changmin menggeleng " _Black Rose_ bukanlah mitos hanya saja kita semua belum pernah menemukan tanda seperti itu pada vampire atau siapapun"

"Dia sangat langka siapapun yang memiliki tanda itu kekuatannya sebanding dengan kekuatan Daehyun" gumam Yoona

"Jika begitu Daehyun harus berusaha keras menemukan _soulmate-_ nya"

"Ughh shh" Daehyun memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit saat terbangun

Daehyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, dia terkejut saat mata birunya menangkap bayangan dirinya di cermin dia mendekat dan melihat rambutnya yang berubah menjadi hitam lekat

"Daehyun" panggil Jaejoong saat melihat putranya sedang memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin, Daehyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sang ibu

"Apa yang terjadi padaku umma? Kenapa rambutku berubah jadi hitam?" tanyanya

"Sebagian kekuatanmu terkunci saat _soulmate_ -mu lahir itulah yang membuat rambutmu berubah jadi hitam" jawab Jaejoong lembut

Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya dan dia mengeraskan rahangnya "Dia mengunci kekuatanku?"

"Itulah kata Changmin"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Daehyun penasaran

"Kami mencoba melihatnya tapi tidak melihat apapun hanya ada kegelapan" jelas Jaejoong

"Semalam aku sempat mendengar suara tangisan bayi" gumam Daehyun

Jaejoong menatap anaknya dengan senyum tipisnya "Itu mungkin suara _soulmate_ -mu" dia lalu menyerahkan gelas di tangannya menyuruh Daehyun meminumnya

Daehyun menatap gelas di tangan ibunya tanpa berniat mengambilnya "Samchon yang membuatkannya? Umma kau tahukan kalau aku tidak suka dengan ramuan buatannya"

"Umma tahu tapi kau harus tetap meminumnya untuk memulihkan dirimu" pinta Jaejoong

"Ck yang benar saja aish" Daehyun berdecak dan mengambil gelas dari tangan Jaejoong lalu meneguk minum ramuan tersebut sampai habis

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah Daehyun menyerahkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu "Ayo kita keluar"

Mereka keluar dari kamar Daehyun menuju ruang tamu yang terisi dengan kehadiran Yunho, Changmin dan Yoona

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja appa"

"Baguslah sepertinya ramuan itu membuat tubuhmu kembali sehat" canda Changmin dengan senyuman jahilnya

Daehyun menatapnya jengkel "Tanpa ramuan itu tubuhku sudah sehat" balasnya membuat tawa Changmin pecah

"Mana Chaeyoon?" tanya Daehyun saat dirinya tidak melihat anak dari Changmin dan Yoona berada diantara mereka

"Dia bersama Krystal san Sehun di taman" jawab Yoona

"Aku kesana dulu" pamit Daehyun beranjak pergi dari sana, dia tersenyum melihat anak itu sedang bercanda dengan adiknya

"H-hyung.." Sehun terkejut melihat Daehyun yang telah berdiri disampingnya dengan rambut hitamnya

Daehyun menepuk pundak Sehun "Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disini?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu mereka"

Daehyun mengangguk "Aku akan menghampiri mereka dulu"

Sehun mengagguk dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya tetang rambut Daehyun

"Oppa annyeong" sapa Chaeyoon saat melihat Daehyun datang mendekat

Daehyun berjongkok dan membalas sapaannya "Annyeong Yoonie"

Krystal sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun saat melihat rambut hitam Daehyun "Oppa gwenchana? Rambutmu.."

"Aku baik-baik saja Krys. Jangan khawatir" potong Daehyun lalu menatap lembut adiknya

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _soulmate_ -mu itu?" tanya Krystal entah kenapa dia kesal apalagi kemarin dia melihat oppanya kesakitan

Daehyun mengangguk lalu kembali menatap Chaeyoon "Yoonie-ah bisa bantu oppa?"

"Bantu apa oppa?" tanya Chaeyoon

"Bisa Yoonie lihat siapa pasangan oppa?" tanya Daehyun lalu memberikan tangannya meminta anak itu melihatnya, dia berharap bisa menemukan jawaban dari anak Changmin dan Yoona itu

Chaeyoon menggenggam tangan Daehyun dan menutup matanya mencoba melihat, anak itu kembali membuka matanya "Mian oppa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun"

Daehyun membuang nafasnya "Gwenchana Yoonie-ah"

"Jika kau pikir itu akan berhasil maka kau salah" suara Changmin membuat mereka terkejut

"Meskipun Chaeyoon memiliki darah murni dari kami dia tidak bisa melihat apapun tentang _soulmate_ -mu" lanjut Changmin

"Waeyo?"

Changmin mengkode Krystal agar membawa anaknya masuk setelah mereka pergi dia kembali menatap Daehyun yang kembali berdiri dengan tegap

"Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kami dan itu tidak bisa di tembus" jawab Changmin

"Tapi kenapa bisa dia mengunci kekuatanku? Dia bahkan baru terlahir"

"Sudah jelas bukan. Ada yang menguncinya tapi tanpa sengaja dia ikut juga mengunci kekuatanmu juga tapi jika kalian bertemu maka kekuatanmu akan kembali"

Daehyun diam mendengar kata Changmin dan mencoba berpikir kenapa bisa ada yang dengan sengaja mengunci kekuatan _soulmate_ -nya

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menemukan _soulmate_ -ku?"

"Kau akan merasakannya sendiri jika dia berada di sekitarmu" jawab Changmin

Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya "Caranya?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri jika saatnya tiba"

Daehyun terdiam sebentar "Samchon semalam sebelum kesadaranku menghilang aku sempat mendengar suara tangisan bayi"

Changmin tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Daehyun "Itu adalah suatu pertanda. Kalian bisa saling merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain"

Setelah pembicaraan singkat keduanya Daehyun pergi ke ruang baca istana dia menuju ke ruang paling ujung tempat buku ramalan tersimpan, vampire tampan itu menutup sejenak matanya lalu mengusap sampul buku itu membuatnya terbuka dan nenunjukan ramalan miliknya dia melihat ada gambar mawar berwarna hitam di tengah halaman

Jari tangan Daehyun baru menyentuh gambar itu sebuah tulisan tiba-tiba muncul di bawah gambar tersebut

 _Let The Fate Lead Your Way_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note:**

 _ **Knight = Warrior/Guardian yang menjaga anggota kerajaan dan perbatasan kerajaan**_


End file.
